piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impressions/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Michelle: Satin cocktail dress. Pleated bodice. Asymmetrical peplum. Perfection! Michelle turns around to look at another dress. Michelle: This mannequin sizzles! Gray and white- A-line- oh! Look at the stitching around the neck. And this one is my all-time favourite! I have to have it! Clothing Store Owner: Miss, if you're not going to buy something, would you mind steeping aside? Michelle turns around to see the long queue behind her. Clothing Store Owner: Or just leaving altogether. Security Guard appears. Michelle closes the door behind her and turns to look at the window display. Michelle: I would love to be part of that world. It starts raining, and Michelle runs away. Michelle runs after a bus. Michelle: Wait! Wait for me! Hey! A taxi drives by, splashing water in Michelle's face. Michelle: Hey! Another taxi drives by, splashing Michelle in the face again. Michelle: I. Hate. Splashers. Michelle runs along the street, passing a hot dog stand and a dog walker. Michelle: 4,3,2,1 (grabs onto the staircase railing as a train goes by, after that Michelle goes up the stairs) Home, sweet, home. (turns on the TV and starts goes through different channels then turns off the TV) Uh, math? Not now. (cat meows) Sorry, bloomingdale. That's more like it Design homework. (starts drawing) Gasps,mm. (looks through mail) Why would PINY be writing me? (reading) Madmoizelle Fairchild it is with great pleasure that PINY has decide to offer you an interview for a fully funded position in our fall class . (Gasps),yes this is it my big break, my entry into the world of fashion. Britta part s double row, Milan in May. Oh!I'll never lose you PINY letter I love you. Dad! (call's her dad.) Pick up, pick up, pick up. (On the phone) Michelle: Dad you never going to believe what happened! Mr. Fairchild:You okay, baby girl? Michelle:I have earth shattering news!Life changing, career making. Mr. Fairchild: Tell me. Michelle: I got invited to an interview at PINY for the new class. Mr. Fairchild: That's awesome sweetheart, i'd love to be with you right now but I have a double shift today. I couldn't be more proud when is the interview? Michelle: September 9th and the best part is that... Mr. Fairchild:But, honey that's tomorrow. Michelle: I gotta go dad(ends call)What am I going to wear, what will I say? It needs to be graceful,but a casual grace.Oh,my god I need the perfect book, no,no,no,no,no,no,no.(screams).Okay, calm down Michelle hmm, I think I may have the answer . Michelle: I like what I see, mini shorts,puffy plain jumper,stylish red shoes,ultra cool combo.Trendy hairstyle and shirt, bootcut jeans and those shoes bring it all together. Young hoop earrings weight Trekkie with our high heels.(sees Julia)Wow!(sees Rita)Double wow!(sees Dory)Triple wow!Um, hi girls would any of you happen to know where Madame Forbes office is? Julia: What are you doing here? I think you're on the wrong side of the street or the city.Yeah, the City, is that a fake Armani bag not supposed to go with your fake Gucci shoes Michelle: Are those fake eyelashes that go with your fake personality? (school bell rings) Julia: Saved by the bell. (Sam bumps into Michelle and spills his drink all over her) Michelle: Ahh! Sam: Uh,uh i'm Sam. (Michelle runs towards the school and Will snaps a photo of her) (Michelle goes inside) Michelle:I'd like to thank the fashion Academy for this wonderful prize thank you, thank you. Madame Forbes: Allow me to introduce myself my name is Rania Forbes head mistriss of PINY. Michelle: I'm so sorry Madame Forbes: I see. Michelle: But the interview hasn't even started yet. Madame Forbes: On the contrary, it has. In what year did (name) create his famed bubela to us. Michelle: 1726? 1926? Wait I don't know Madame Forbes: What are the notes of D minor 7th chord? Michelle:Uh, well D minor okay D,F,A,B-flat,sorry,C-sharp,D-flat,A-flat,B-sharp,G-sharp,F-sharp? Madame Forbes: You've named them all, would you like to narrow down the choices for me? Michelle: B-flat final answer. Madame Forbes: It's a C Miss Fairchild. Michelle: I said that. Madame Forbes: No, you didn't. Is that ketchup? Hmm, thank you for stopping by. We will let you know our decision very shortly. One more thing,your dress where did you buy it? Michelle: I made it myself.(Michelle exits PINY) Way to ruin your life Michelle. (Michelle's dad calls) (on the phone) Michelle: Hi, dad. Mr. Fairchild: Hi, sweetheart how was the interveiw? Michelle: Well, I could describe it as the worst moment in my life but it doesn't even cover it. Mr. Fairchild: Oh, Mimi i'm so sorry. Michelle: It's okay dad at least I tried, hold on dad I have another call. Madame Forbes: It's head mistress Forbes I wanted to discuss your application. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes